Please Come Home For Christmas
by Sketty24
Summary: Rogue is missing Logan badly, especially at this time of year. He's been gone so long, she's doubting he'll ever return to the mansion. But Christmas Day is a day for all kinds of gifts, including the return of a friend. ROGAN FLUFF.


**Please Come Home For Christmas**

"Hey, hello? Rogue? Jeez, girl. I've asked you to pass me that box, like, ten times." Rogue blinked a little as she looked round to see Jubilee waving her hand impatiently at her. Besides Jubilee stood her literal canvass - a five-foot plastic Christmas tree which sat upon spindly legs in the corner of their room. Rogue finally obliged to her friend's request, passing a cardboard box of baubles off of the bed and over to her. Jubilee accepted the box with a flourish, proceeding to dress the tree with small glass decorations. Kitty flounced into the room with an abundance of multicoloured tinsel, greeted by Jubilee with delighted squeals. "Where did you get all that?"

"I found it," said Kitty mischievously, depositing the pile on the bed. It became a focal point for Rogue's wandering gaze who stared at the twinkling pieces of festive decoration.

Jubilee grinned widely, popping another bauble onto the tree. "You can help me get these baubles on, since misery-guts over there isn't."

Rogue's head lifted at Jubilee comment, "What?" she asked somewhat defensively.

"You're hardly brimming with the Christmas spirit," said Jubilee with a wrinkle of her nose. "C'mon, we're dressing our room up, can't you be a little bit excited?"

"Yeah," added Kitty encouragingly, "It's your first Christmas here, too!" She moved over to Rogue, draping a piece of red tinsel around her friend's neck.

Rogue managed a small smile, "I know," she replied quietly.

"Hm," said Jubilee as she folded her arms, "I know what's wrong. It would have been Logan's first Christmas here, too, wouldn't it?" Both Kitty and Jubilee shared a meaningful look before their attention went back upon Rogue.

"Yeah," said Rogue quietly, now beginning to pick absently at a piece of thread coming out of her gloves. "He's been gone for six months now."

Jubilee shook her head gently, "Don't worry, Rogue. He'll just come strollin' back in one day like he always does."

"But he didn't tell me when he would be comin' back. He didn't even tell me he was goin'."

Kitty gave a sympathetic sigh as she petted her friend on the arm. "Try and forget about him, Rogue. Come on.. help us dress the tree up. We left it late this year."

There was a dry chuckle from Rogue. "Late? It's only a couple of days to Christmas," she teased, but stood to her feet to move over and help Jubilee to put some colourful baubles on their wonky Christmas tree. Her friends' words had been true. She was missing Logan terribly ever since he set off that fateful day. He had promised he would return, even if just for the dogtag she wore around her neck, tucked safely into her scarf. She tried to keep her mind from dwelling on the tender subject, forcing a cheerful smile on her face as she joined in with the noisy renditions of Christmas classics that warbled from Jubilee's stereo.

Half an hour later, their Christmas tree was complete, flashing erratically as it sparkled from head to toe in multicoloured tinsel and gleaming baubles. Admittedly, Rogue was in a cheerier mood, especially when the time came to go downstairs and have their first Christmas meal in the main hall. The trio set off from their bedroom, passing on through the corridors till they reached the landing. The entrance hall was the most beautifully decorated part of the mansion, with twinkling garlands entwining the ceiling and colourful tinsel twisting around the long winding banisters than lead down to the ground floor. But the main piece that was impossible to miss, was the colossal Christmas tree that took up most of the entrance hall and reached up the very ceiling. The entire thing was covered in twinkling fairy lights and caused Jubilee's jaw to drop. It seemed they were not the only ones who had been late putting up a Christmas tree.

The three stood on the landing, gazing around at the decorations. Jubilee looked put out, seeing as this masterpiece put her own wonky creation to shame. "C'mon, let's go eat," she muttered darkly, tugging her friends off towards the staircase so they could go down and fill their hungry stomachs.

* * *

A few days later, and the grand occasion itself had arrived. A merry morning of unwrapping gifts and eating copious amounts of sweets was spent in almost every room of the mansion. The jolly mood was infectious, and Rogue herself had forgotten her concerns for Logan. The evening however, had been the most anticipated part for Jubilee and Kitty, for it meant they could finally wear their party dresses and do their utmost to look the best females in the main hall that night. Rogue didn't share quite the same anticipation, for it meant spending the night in a room of people all dancing without a care. She feared a fatal mistake could leave one of them unconscious on the floor after a brush with her dangerous skin.

She had almost flaked out on the night altogether for this reason, but had promptly been ordered to look more beautiful that she ever had done in her life, and be down in the entrance hall for 7 o'clock sharp. Not wanting to let Jubilee down (who had been the one to give this instruction,) Rogue pulled out the dress she had bought months before when shopping with her friends. She hadn't spent a great amount, just in case she failed to wear it, but it was rather exquisite for it's price. With long sleeves, it was much more suitable than some of the strapless dresses Rogue knew some girls would be wearing.

With a sigh and a nod of encouragement to herself, Rogue proceeded to get herself ready for the party and intended to enjoy herself just like every other mutant at this mansion.

* * *

Carefully, she descended down the staircase of the entrance hall. Students were milling around in energetic conversation, laughing at friend's jokes or gushing over another's outfit. Reaching the bottom step, she moved out across the wooden floor, looking out for her friends in the crowd of people. She sighed quietly as she adjusting her dress somewhat, feeling a tad uneasy about the night. It was a deep shade of green, Rogue's favourite colour, the silky material following every curve she was so used to hiding under frumpy layers of clothing. The neckline was lower than anything she had ever dared to wear since she became a mutant, and would probably remind others that underneath her usual protective gear, Rogue was still very much a woman.

"Hey, girl!" came an giddy voice, and Rogue quickly looked up to see Jubilee tottering towards her on dangerously high heels. "Oh! You look good!" she praised, opening her arms to take in her friend's appearance. "I love the hair!" she chirruped, ready to babble on excitedly, but Rogue was lucky to interrupt with a nervous smile.

"Thanks.." she murmured, feeling at her hair which she had curled and styled for the occasion. "But, please.. just be careful around me tonight.." she added, tugging her gloves on a little tighter over her hands.

Jubilee waved her hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it! We're gonna go in there and party! C'mon," she looped her arms through Rogue's and dragged her friend off through the crowd to go and find some familiar faces.

* * *

A few drinks and countless party songs later, Rogue excused herself from the dancing mass of bodies on the dance floor as wriggled her way through swiftly. She was relieved to reached the entrance hall, sighing to herself as she walked on from the main hall and to the kitchen. Her head was throbbing a little from the loud music, and she'd had one near miss too many for her liking, thanks to over joyous dancing from her peers. She was also rather hot from said dancing, both the energetic partying and alcoholic drinks having given her a faint pink flush on her cheeks. Her heels echoing as she made her way down a deserted corridor on the first floor, soon turning in through a door and entering the kitchen. Here she poured herself a glass of water and seated herself at the breakfast table.

Taking slow sips from the glass, she enjoyed the peace and quiet of the kitchen. Admittedly, she had exited the main hall when a slow number came on. For two reasons: one, she wouldn't have anybody to dance with to said number, and secondly, the song lyrics reminded her of Logan. She could still faintly hear the music, sighing quietly as she leaned her elbow down on the surface of the breakfast bar. _'Please come home for Christmas..'_ the lyrics said, and were exactly what Rogue wanted. She took a larger sip of water, closing her eyes as she tried to ease her mild headache.

She had been accepting of Logan's decision to leave the mansion in search of his past, but that didn't meant it was easy to carry on without him. He had been her only friend when arriving at Xavier's School, and he was undoubtedly her hero. He meant a lot to her, likely more so than she did to him, and it had hurt her that she couldn't convince him to stay.

Everyday she strained to hear the motorbike purring up the driveway, she longed to catch the whiff of cigar smoke as he made his timely entrance, with a smirk crookedly on his lips. She had ached for that for a long time, and now, she feared he would never be back. Not for his dogtag. Not for her. That's why, when through the throb of music she heard the drone of a motorcycle, she almost dropped the glass she held. Her eyes widened as she lifted her head, convinced her mind was playing cruel tricks on her. But no, it was growing louder as it came closer.

Hurriedly, she placed the glass down, rising from her seat and running as fast as she could on spindly heels. Her hands held her dress aloft as best she could, trying to run without falling and hurting herself. Reaching the front doors she threw one open, gasping as she stood there gazing down at the bike that had come to a halt at the bottom of the steps. Cold winter wind blew up into her face as she stood in the doorway, the bitter gust blowing her long locks back from her face, giving her an unobstructed view of the man who was easing himself off of the bike.

"Logan?" she called breathlessly, her words almost lost to the wind.

But he had heard her, turning with the same smirk she had dreamed of seeing upon his lips. "Hey, kid," he said, pulling a burning cigar from his lips so blow the smoke out into the air.

Rogue quickly pushed herself over the threshold, hurrying herself down the steps. A bad move in high heels, for her sole contacted a sheet of ice. She cried out as she lost her footing, flying forward off the steps. Luckily, Logan was quick enough to grab her by the arms, easing her fall. She had landed on her knees on the gravel, but hadn't fallen face down on the floor. "Woah, you ok?" he asked, holding her tightly as he set her back on her feet.

She winced quietly as she was put upright, feeling rather winded by the abrupt fall. "Yeah," she murmured, a little slumped against him as she tried to sort out her footing.

"Not quite the welcome I was expectin'," he said, placing his cigar back in-between his teeth. Rogue chuckled rather sheepishly at this, peering up at him. Logan took this moment to study her, both having missed her presence during his trip, and being also surprised at her attire.

Noticing him studying her so, Rogue blushed somewhat, "It's, er, the Christmas party," she explained quickly.

"Christmas?" he grunted, peering towards the mansion. "Didn't realise it was the 25th already.."

Rogue nodded meekly, toying with one of her curled white streaks. "Yeah.. kinda fitting for you to come home on this day," she said smiling slightly.

Turning his eyes back upon her, Logan smiled slowly, "Yeah, I guess it is. Looks like I already got myself a gift," he added, lifting a gloved hand to run it through one of her streaks. There was no denying how attractive she looked tonight. He smiled slowly at the blush on her cheeks at his action.

"I missed you," Rogue mumbled quietly, wishing her cheeks would stop burning. "I kept your dogtag safe.." she added with a bashful smile.

"Good," he said softly as he watched her. "It's good to see you again kid.. c'mere.."

Rogue was surprised when she felt Logan pull her into a hug. Despite her reservations regarding her skin, she couldn't help but lean into it with a soft content sigh. She held him close, keeping her chin poised over his shoulder and not against his neck. "I didn't think I'd see you again," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry," he murmured quietly, squeezing her a little closer upon hearing this. "I was gone longer than I expected.. is everything ok here?"

"Yeah.." whispered Rogue in response, softly closing her eyes. "Everything's perfect now.."

* * *

Aw, Rogue got the best Christmas present you could imagine! Some harmless Rogan fluff for the Christmas season, hope you liked! Merry Christmas to you all!


End file.
